Shot Through The Heart
by ExAmoreDolorem
Summary: A story about Severus' feelings for Lily through the years, and a happy twist in chapter 3. WARNINGS: Lily-bashing, depression. COMPLETE!
1. Shot Through The Heart

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story is inspired by the Bon Jovi song of the same name. "Shot Through The Heart" is an actual song, and NO, it is NOT an alternative title for the other Bon Jovi song, "You Give Love a Bad Name". These are two equally amazing, yet different songs. Anyway, while I was listening to "Shot Through The Heart", I thought it would be perfect for a Severus/Lily fic. So, Lily bashers, enjoy!**

* * *

_1976 - Shot Through The Heart_

One word. One bloody word, and she was gone. Gone from his life, but not from his mind or his heart. How ironic was it that he, who was considered a heartless bastard by everyone, laid on his bed at night, weeping for a girl? A girl who made it crystal clear that she wanted nothing to do with him. He wondered if she would be content to see him crying, if she would be happy to know his heart was breaking every day because of her...

But what goes around, comes around, and she would realise her mistake sooner or later. When Potter ruined her life, when she got her heart broken, she would come back to him. When she saw that Potter could only put her in danger, she would understand that, against all odds, he was the man she should be with; not that arrogant fool.

It was like a shot to the heart, this seemingly permanent ache in his chest. As he lay there alone in the dark, with thoughts of her filling his head, we wondered... Was this game, this wicked game, what everyone called love?

* * *

**A/N: This was the first installment of the tiny little "Shot Through The Heart" trilogy. There will be two other parts, which will be posted depending on the demand. I hope you liked this.**

**A big thank you goes to my Beta, Fantom of the Fiction, for helping me with this story.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Much Too Painful

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Chapter II of the extremely short "Shot Through The Heart" trilogy. I'd like to thank Mr Hanzo hattori for reviewing. Also, a big thank you to my readers in the US, the UK and Poland. You were the top 3 countries on my Traffic Stats.**

* * *

_1996 - Much Too Painful_

She had been gone for fifteen long years. One night, one deadly night, and she was gone. Gone from the world, but not his mind. Though lately, she had been gone from his heart, as well... He didn't cry himself to sleep because of her anymore, nor did he stay up convincing himself she'd come back. He did think of the irony however, that he – a Death Eater — would have been the safer choice of the two of them. She had thought he was dangerous, but had it not been for that fool, Potter, she'd still be alive.

He sometimes wondered how she would feel if she knew he fought tooth and nail every single day of his life to save her son; a son that was one-half James Potter. Would she forgive him for what he said if she knew he dedicated every waking moment of his life after her death to protect her child, that he had gone through hell to honour her memory? He wondered about many things, all of which he would never learn the answer.

There was still an ache in his heart, but it had dulled with the years. He was still consumed by the Dark one way or another, despite being a loyal servant of the Light. He was still alone in every way, with no friends, no family, no real allies. The innumerable thoughts constantly whirring around in his head gave him little time to think of her.

He couldn't have loved another woman. The circumstances had never allowed it. Even if there was anyone remotely attracted to him, it would have been considered betrayal; not only of Lily's memory, but of the Light as well, if he had given his heart to someone else.

Not that he wanted to; he had loved enough in his miserable life to know that love was simply _much too painful_.

* * *

**A/N: I would love to know what you thought of this. Review or PM me if you have any comments.**


	3. Lily Just Got Burned

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Chapter III of the extremely short "Shot Through The Heart" trilogy. To all of you who reviewed, thank you very much!**

**Dedicated to RawenclawBabe for her encouraging review. If it hadn't been for her I wouldn't have completed this story today.**

* * *

_2006 - Lily Just Got Burned_

She had been gone for more than two decades and she had faded into an old memory. She wasn't the one occupying his mind anymore; it was no longer she that ruled his heart. The only tears he shed now were tears of joy, now that he had the woman whom loved him more than anything wrapped in his arms.

He had no more questions to be answered anymore, and forgiveness came from his beloved's soft lips.

He always knew love was a game. When he fell in love again, he thought he knew the consequences. But he had never prepared himself for the chance that his love would be returned; that the object of his affections would feel the same. Now, his heart fluttered instead of hurting. It wasn't a shot in the heart, but an arrow.

Never in his wildest dreams had he considered the possibility that his childhood love, his teenage obsession would come back from the dead. That she would come back to say she's sorry, and that deep down she always loved him. He had thought she would honor her second chance in life by at least having the decency to tell the truth. After all he'd done for her...

Did she not know whom she was talking to? He wasn't the boy he used to be, the one who followed her like a lost puppy even after all those little games she was so fond of putting him through. He had grown up, and he was completely over her...

After all, how could she, a mere shadow of the past, compete with his treasure, the beautiful angel that loved him despite everything he'd done in the past?

Seeing her standing there with nowhere left to turn was strangely amusing. She had fallen, yet he had risen. One day, she had it all, she was gonna set the world on fire. But now it was his turn, and unlike her, he deserved it.

He laughed when she suggested that he should leave his woman for her. When would she ever learn?

She wanted everything, and was used to taking what she wanted. She always did what he pleased; but not this time.

He could have given her the everything she yearned for, yet she rejected him.

And now, that the tables had turned... Lily just got burned ;)

* * *

**A/N: ****For those who didn't understand what happened, Lily came back from the dead. Perhaps she was resurrected, or she had been alive the whole time. Pick the scenario you like best. The woman in Severus' life is Hermione or an OC of your liking.**

**By the way, if you find the time please take a look at my other Bon Jovi songfics, "Always", "Wanted Dead or Alive", "In His Secret Dreams" and "In Her Secret Dreams". I also have other stories you may enjoy, like "2007", "What If", "25 Years Later" and "1984".**

**Reviews are appreciated very much.**


End file.
